


Love The Pain (Part 2)

by ShyyyVictoria



Series: Lashton One Shots [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crazy, Ew, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, i actually hate this, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyyyVictoria/pseuds/ShyyyVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has to be sure Luke will never leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Pain (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY FOR THIS SHITTY MESS

Luke is scared and confused. These people won't let him see Ashton, he doesn't even know how he got here. They keep asking him questions like 'Do you know what today is? or 'What has he done to you?'. And they keep assuring him that he's safe, but he doesn't see how that could be because Ashton isn't there. Luke doesn't know what there talking about, and he tells them as much. Luke just wants Ashton. He needs Ashton. 

\---

Luke had been sitting in 'his' room, or rather, the room Ashton put him in when he left the house (Just for now, until Luke learns not to go outside.). Luke had heard the door open down stairs and assumed it was Ashton. He had yelled, 'Ashton? Please come let me out, I missed you!' He had heard the sound of foot steps on the stairs, assuming it was Ashton.  
It wasn't. 

A man taller then Luke, with black hair and a walkie talkie clipped to his belt walked in. There was a minute of silence, calculating really. The man had reached for his walkie talkie and spoke into it, 

"I- I think i found him." 

Luke panicked. He shoved the man out of the door, causing him to drop the walkie talkie, and slammed the door shut, using his body to hold it shut, as much as he could anyway. 

"Luke!" The man had shouted through the door. "Luke, it's okay! I'm here to help you! You're parents are going to be so happy, you're brothers to. They miss you so much, Luke. And you're friends, Michael and Calum, them to! I'm going to bring you back to them." 

The walkie talkie began making sounds, someone replying, 'What? Tod, what did you say? Don't fucking play games, man.' Luke looked down at it. His friends and family? He hasn't thought about them in a long time. He's lying. They don't want Luke anymore. He fucked up, and they don't want him anymore! He's lying! Ashton consumed his thoughts every minute of the day, he's all Luke needs. 

"M-my mom?" Luke shook his head. "No! You're lying!"

The man outside the door barely got the 'no' out of his mouth before it was interrupted by the front door opening for the second time. Ashton? Luke bolted from the room, and past the man, ignoring the 'Don't!' that was yelled. AshtonAshtonAshton.  
As soon as Ashton was in sight, Luke ran into his arms. 

"Ashton, Ashton help me! There's a man upstairs, he wants me to leave with him. Help me, please! Don't let him take me. I need to be with you!" 

Ashton's head snapped up towards the stairs, "What? Luke, did you let him in?!" 

Luke looked worried, "No! I was in my room where you left me! I was! I heard the door open, and i thought it was you, i missed you so much, and he opened the door and i didn't know what to do!" Luke hugged himself closer to Ashton. "Ashton, I'm scared. He's lying to me. He- He's talking about my family, Ashton he's lying to me!" 

Ashton wrapped an arm protectively around Luke, "Baby, listen to me. I want you to go back up there and go with that man." Luke looked terrified. "Don't tell him anything, other then that you ran away. You ran away, and i found you. You had told me some sob story and i had taken you in, you love me and you want to stay with me. Are you listening to me? If you mess this up they will take you away forever, Luke, is that what you want? Then you'll have no one." 

Luke shook his head vigorously. "Ashton, I don't understand. I want to stay here with you, why is this stranger trying to take me away? Why are you letting him? Don't you love me? Please, say you do." 

Luke was getting panicky. They could hear the man up stairs talking on his walkie talkie, catching curtain things, 'he's crazy', 'Stockholm'. 

Ashton grabbed Luke by the head, forcing the scared younger boy to look at him. 

"You trust me, right?" Luke's eyes watered as he nodded his head. "Then go." Ashton turned Luke, pushing him towards the stairs. 

-

The man had ushered a sobbing Luke from the house, telling Ashton 'The police will be by for questioning.' Ashton had nodded, telling Tod that he would be happy to clear things up. 

He had taken Luke to a grey, concrete building that looked like it should be full of business men. It wasn't. It was empty. Tod had begun to question him as soon as they entered the building. 

'How did you end up with Ashton Irwin?' 

'Why are you crying?' 

'Aren't you happy to be gone?'

Luke had cried as a reply to all of them. When another man in a suit showed up and asked Luke about how he and Ashton met and if Ashton was hurting him, Luke had, through tears, told him what he was supposed to. He had runaway from home, no one kidnapped him, he met Ashton outside a movie theater and they had talked for a while, Luke had ended up telling him about how he felt lonely and unloved, and how he had ran away. So, like a good person, Ashton offered to let Luke stay the night with him. A night turned into a week, a week to a month, and so on. He told him about how he didn't want to go home. He loved Ashton, not because he had 'Stockholm syndrome', but because he's a human being that fell in love. 

Tod, and the man in the suit, talked in whispers for a while after that. 

"We're going to take you back to you're family now, Luke. Okay?" Tod had said, leading Luke out of the building. 

Luke screamed, "No! What part are you not understanding!? I want Ashton! I don't want to see me stupid family, that never even loved me! I don't care about them! I want Ashton, Please just bring me to Ashton, I need him!" 

The two men looked at each other and nodded, the one in the suit pulling out a cell phone and walking away to make his call. 

Tod looked at Luke, 'You really love Ashton?'

Luke was crying again, "Of course, i do!" 

Tod turned to the man in the suit who was walking back towards them. 

"Did you get it?" Suit man nodded, holding up a tape. "Got it all." He added. 

They walked in silence, back out of the building, where Ashton was waiting. 

Luke ran to him, burying himself in Ashtons arms, still crying. 

"I knew you wouldn't let them take me! I love you, Ashton. I was so scared, I knew you wouldn't let them take me." 

Ashton kissed Luke's head, holding the younger boy by the hair. 

"Get in car, okay baby? I need to talk the these men." Luke kissed Ashton before obeying. 

-

As Ashton drove home, his boy asleep in the back seat with a hand resting on console up front, fingers clenching the sleeve of the shirt Ashton was wearing, Ashton thought about how Luke's mother would look when she watched the tape of her son crying and begging to be brought back to him, not even thinking about going back to his family, that still everyday looked for a boy that didn't want to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> But for real, i don't like this. It's rushed, it makes no sense, and it could have been 100x better. I'm sorry.  
> Anyway, Tell me what you think, i suppose.  
> Prompt me anytime please. (Preferably on Twitter-BandsForBabes) (If you do it will be better then this piece of shit. Really I'm so sorry.)  
> Might delete and try again another time honestly.


End file.
